Fay Cervidae
Personality Fay is very smart, using her intelligence to get whatever she wants. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage. Actually, one of her flaws is her lack of disregard for rules. She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time without hesitation, getting her into trouble often, because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until they're upon her. She also hates reading, even menus and just points at the pictures of what she wants, this is so widely known about her that the entire school stopped and stared in shock when she as much as picked up a book except the Spell Book.That is only book she'll read. History When Fay was 12, she relized she had powers and tried using them from her own benift. This got her into troble and had no choise but to run. When she got to her neighborhood, she smelt something burning and rushed over. When she got there, her entire house was burnt down except for a red wand. She picked it up and glowed for a second. A book was also on the floor. She picked it up, and walked. She didn't have a home nor her family. Her mother, father, and 2 little brothers, gone. By the time she was 14, her best friend, Kayla, let her live with her. They were both wizards in training. The only book Fay would read is the Spell Book. Kayle was a wizard and they trained with Kayla's mother. Her mother was the one who won the family Wizard Competision. So, there mother helped them train. When Fay and Kayla were 16, they went to high school together. Fay didn't get good grades and she broke rules. Kayla was like her brother, smart, and tried to keep Fay out of trouble. So, that all lead up to present times. Hello, and welcome to Fay's page. Powers *NOTE: The powers are from Wizards of Waverly Place. She can use her powers from her hands or wand She can use spells on others She can teleport from place to place but, she cannot get caught If a human catches a wizard using there powers, they either have to live with them and keep it a secret, or forget the memories of spotting a wizard In every wizard home, they have a portal that they can get to the Wizard World If earth is about to be destroyed, they can bring 1 mortal and there wizard families along with them to live in the Wizard World and no longer get to there lair from there homes. They have potions for anything. Even mood! If they use a mood potion on themselves, they'll get a big head. If they bag about themseles, there big head will shrink. If they brag about themselves, there head will get bigger. Relationships Gallery Category:TheDragonEmpress